Super Smash Bros Remnants of the Past
by Glimpse the Hedgehog
Summary: What would you do if you were forced to fight in a battle that you didn't believe in? What would you do if you had no memories of your past? Would you fight then? Or will you let the sorrow of it consume you? What if you saw this happening to someone else? Will you stand by and watch? Or will you offer them your help and get back their memories? Welcome to the tournament fresh meat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Cycle Continues**

**Okay real quick, this a story that I am doing with another author called Gold the Fox. We each will be taking turns with the chapters. So don't expect me to do a lot of talking. I'm only going to do the disclaimer. I'll talk more if I have something to say but Gold may prove to entertain you all. Anyways, without further delay, I present to you all, Super Smash Bros. Remnants of the Past. Enjoy.**

**We own nothing except our OC's and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Out on an empty plain the sound of fighting echoed throughout the entire area. A blue hedgehog was running across the wasteland while avoiding blasts of energy from behind him. "Come on buddy, you're going to have to be faster than that to catch me!" Behind the blue hedgehog was a light blue arctic fox with three tails, wore gloves with markings on them similar to Silver the Hedgehog but they have a different function than his, and his shoes were half blue and half white. As the blue hedgehog taunted the fox as he dodged all of his attacks, the fox, known as Gold, became more and more frustrated. He fired a sphere of blue energy called Eon at the hedgehog, known as Sonic, which he dodged by jumping backwards and landing behind Gold who skidded to a halt and turned around to slightly glare at the hedgehog. "What's the matter? Got nothing left?" Gold growled at Sonic and lunged toward him with a leg sweep. Sonic jumped and hit Gold with a homing attack and followed with a spin dash as soon as he came back to the ground. Sonic knocked Gold farther and farther into the air with his spin dash until he finally uncurled and ax kicked himself back to the ground. A little ways away from the battle, three people were watching Sonic and Gold go at it. One was a red echidna known as Knuckles; another was a yellow fox with two tails known as Miles Prower or Tails. The last was a green hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow except his fur was green, had gold where Shadow had red, green eyes, silver inhibitor rings, and he had a sword strapped to his back. The sword on his back contained a fragment of the Master Emerald from his world. His name is Glimpse the Hedgehog.

"Hey Glimpse, why aren't you fighting with Gold and Sonic? I thought you liked fighting?" Glimpse looked at Knuckles and went back to watching the fight.

"I may have been created to fight but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. I've been fighting since I was created and I'd do almost anything to forget those two years of my life" Sonic went flying over the three of them as Gold went after him with his hands and feet covered in Eon.

"Would you even want to forget about Carly?" Tails asked the quiet hedgehog.

"Don't. Mention. Her. EVER." Glimpse glared at Tails for a moment, making him move away from him a little bit and focused his attention back to Sonic and Gold. Gold grabbed Sonic and kneed him a couple of times before he threw him up in the air, jumped above him and dive kicked him back to the ground.

"What's the matter Sonic? Got nothing left?" Gold taunted Sonic with the same words he used on Gold before. Sonic looked up at Gold and smirked.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Sonic started break dancing and freed himself from being under Gold's foot and hitting him repeatedly. When Sonic stopped break dancing and finished Gold with a strong punch to his jaw. Gold went flying to where Tails, Knuckles, and Glimpse were and landed right at their feet. Tails looked down at him with deadpanned expression.

"I told you this would happen again? But did you listen? Nope" Gold shakily got to his feet and looked at Tails with annoyance.

"Hey it was worth a shot Tails. I almost had him" Tails smirked.

"Sure, almost" Sonic suddenly appeared next to Gold and leaned his elbow against his shoulder.

"Shut it Sonic" Gold glared at the blue hedgehog who was smiling confidently at him.

"What? You don't have to be such a sore-"Sonic stopped talking when his ears twitched. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Knuckles asked and at that moment the ground beneath them crumbled and they all started to free fall into the freshly made pit. "Nevermind!"

"Glimpse get us out of here!" Tails told him.

"I've already tried but something's interfering with my power! Can't you and Knuckles fly us out of here?"

"We can't get us all out of here with the falling debris you moron!" Knuckles spat at him.

"Watch who your calling a moron idiot!" Knuckles grabbed him while they were still falling and held his fist up.

"What did you say?"

"GUYS!" Knuckles and Glimpse looked at Gold who was staring below them. "Look!" Everyone looked below them and saw a portal. "Anyone want to guess it'll lead us to another world?"

"What makes you say that Goldie?" Sonic taunted while relaxing during the free fall.

"One, DON'T call me that and two, because we are with you! You are always getting sent to different worlds!" Sonic thought for a moment and nodded his head silently. "What? No smartass remark?"

"Nope. I'll pay you back for it after we fall through the portal in three, two, one-"The five of them fell through the portal and immediately lost consciousness. The first of them to awaken was Sonic, who opened his eyes and saw that he and the others were in a jungle. "Where….are we?" Sonic slowly got up and shook his head and steadied himself. "Knuckles? Tails? Goldie?" Sonic heard a groan from behind him and saw Knuckles standing up. Then he saw Tails get up a few feet away. "Phew, now where's Goldie?" Sonic heard a blast coming from behind him and ducked. The sphere of energy hit a tree and destroyed it on impact.

"Don't. Call. Me. Goldie!" Gold walked up to Sonic just as Tails and Knuckles did and formed a circle so they could discuss their current situation.

"So….we were in a wasteland watching Gold and Sonic fight and then…" Tails picked up where he left off.

"And then the ground opened up beneath us, along with a portal" Sonic nodded his confirmation.

"How much are you guys willing to bet that Eggman has something to do with this?" Sonic was going to agree with him when someone dropped down from the trees and landed behind them. They became alert and looked at the new face. It was a fox wearing a whitish jacket, green shirt, cybernetic legs, green pants, a pistol at his side, and some kind of contraption on his head.

"I don't know who this Eggman is but I can assure you that he's had nothing to do with this. Now for introductions. Hello, my name is Fox McCloud and I welcome; Sonic the Hedgehog, Gold the Fox, and Glimpse the Hedgehog to the tournament" Everyone stared at Fox for a few seconds in confusion until Sonic spoke up.

"What tournament are you talking about and who's Glimpse?"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. Short and kinda boring, I know. But that's usually how stories start off. We promise to make things more interesting for you all. So please, review, fav, and follow if you enjoyed this. Have a pleasant day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Early Alliances**

**Why hello, didn't see you there. I'm Gold the Fox, the other one writing this story with Glimpse the Hedgehog. Before I start this chapter, I wanna say a few things. One, thank you to those who favorited and followed this story, and to Aura the Hedgehog,Meteor the Hedgehog and Sora the Ultrahog for reviewing. Two, I'm very excited to be working on this with Glimpse, and I'm excited to show you people who read these our writing. It's like starting over again. One thing I should mention is that all characters in this will be able to talk, hope that doesn't matter much. But no more stretching this out longer than it needs to be, let's get to it!**

**We own nothing except our OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

A rather short knight with a silver mask and dark purple cape with gold trimmings walked through the steel hallway of the facility, his metallic shoes clanking against the floor with every step. The facility was colossal, the reason being was to hold all of the contestants for the tournament. Not much information was given out to the knight, known as Meta Knight, or to anyone for that matter. They were promised a big meet and greet kind of meeting once all contestants had arrived and settled down, and not much information was given out about the tournament except there would be fighting, and lots of it. Meta Knight slightly glanced toward a hallway behind him to his right, hearing a light panting of exhaustion. A rather large penguin like creature emerged out the hallway, which caught the knight's attention. The creature had red royal garb with an emblem on the back of the robe, and was also wearing a red round cap with a golden rim and white ball at the top. One of the most interesting things however was the large star-studded hammer, which he was carrying behind him as he was running down the hallway. The knight sighed silently to himself as the one known as King Dedede came up behind him.

Before Dedede could even talk, Meta Knight got in the first word, "What do you want, Dedede?" Meta Knight said, in a rather hushed tone.

"Look...I already know what you are thinking, that I'm going to ask for your help. Well, the truth is...I am." King Dedede said, in a hurried fashion.

Meta Knight sighed to himself, because that was what he was thinking, "What exactly do you need help with?"

"Well...I heard there's some new meat in here, some strong meat, nothing else besides that. I don't know if I will be able to fight them without...you know...losing?"

"Says the one that is taller than me and has the giant hammer." Meta Knight muttered under his breath.

"Plus I want to beat Kirby this time!" Dedede said, with a determined face.

"Saw that one coming as well." Meta Knight said, under his breath again.

"And look at the positive side for you! You can get your revenge on Kirby as well." Dedede said.

At the word 'revenge', Meta Knight pulled out his sword and aimed it quickly at the neck of King Dedede, which made him jump back.

"I do not fight for revenge. I fight to fight with honor. You are only a fool if you fight for only revenge." Meta Knight said directly at King Dedede.

Dedede nervously shook his head and Meta Knight sheathed his sword and started to walk away from the king, concealed in his cape. He was about to turn ninety degrees into a different hallway when the king called out to him.

"So are you in, or what?" he called out to the knight.

Meta Knight stopped in his tracks and sighed and said, "We will see."

* * *

"Oh gee, you fight in this tournament, what a big surprise." Knuckles said in an annoyed and sarcastic tone as he and his friends followed Fox through the facility.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've been authorized to tell you. You'll be informed more tomorrow." Fox said, looking forward while talking.

"What's tomorrow?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well, " Fox started to say, turning around to face the group he had with him, "Tonight, you all will be staying in a room together, and..."

"Yuck, I don't want to sleep near Goldie!" Sonic said, pointing at the fox mentioned.

"Watch yourself Sonic, or no matter where you stay, I'll be there to punch your lights out." Gold said, annoyed with being called Goldie again.

"Don't you two worry, there are multiple bedrooms in the one suite. As I was saying, you'll be given tonight to rest up, I imagine falling through a portal to a new dimension tires you out a bit." Fox informed.

"And hungry!" Gold shouted out, somehow hungry from falling through a portal.

"There will be food. Tonight, you stay and sleep there. Tomorrow morning, you'll find in front of your door a portfolio of all the fighters. Nothing personal or too in depth, just the basics so you know who is who. Around lunch time, the tournament will be holding a sort of meet-and-greet meeting and will finally give you the information that the red one seeks." Fox informed them all.

"I have a name you know! It's Knuckles, spelled K-N-U-" Knuckles said.

"I get it, your Knuckles. Now, me and my partner Falco Lombardi will be..." Fox was saying, until Gold interrupted him.

"Uh, who's that?" he asked.

"Big blue bird guy, you can't miss him." Fox said, with a chuckle with it.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your mic on when you are talking." someone said from the thing on Fox's head.

"Well, speak of the bird himself. Falco, what's the problem?" Fox said, speaking into the mic.

"The big blue bird guy needs you to come over to me on the west wing of the facility. I got one green and gold hedgehog here, I believe he is with the others that you have at this very moment." Falco said over the mic.

"His name is Glimpse, Falco. Don't you have some ROBs with you to get him?" Fox asked.

"By the looks of his profile, I don't think a bunch of ROBs will be enough."

"Alright, I'll be on my way."

Before Fox could talk again, Gold wanted to speak up about this Glimpse person.

"I ask again, who is Glimpse?" Gold asked.

"Are you serious? Green and gold hedgehog? You came with him here? Look, I can explain later and we can sort this out, I gotta go help Falco get this guy. My ROB security will lead to all to the suite, just follow them." Fox said, walking backward down the hallway they were going down.

Three robots, which were called ROB robots came from the other end of the hallway that Fox went down. The group moved out of the way for the robots as they kept going forward. Gold and Sonic looked at each other and just shrugged and they started following the ROBs to their suite for the night.

* * *

**And that's a wrap folks! Thank you for reading, leave a review if you would like, and I hope you will continue to read next chapter as Glimpse takes hold of the reins for next chapter! See yah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Past Forgotten**

**I'm back to give you all another chapter and sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry to say that we are not accepting any other OC's but we may change our minds. Now lets get to the story.**

**We own nothing except our OC's and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse was running through the forest as a blue bird who was dressed like Fox was chasing after him. While Glimpse was running two R.O.B. robots cut him off. "Damn" Glimpse summoned his sword and cut the two robots head's off and continued to run. "Who the hell is this guy? And why is he a bird? Where are the humans? And more importantly…what's my name?" Glimpse stopped dead in his tracks when Fox landed in front of him. "Another one?" Glimpse stopped and got ready for a fight when Falco showed up behind Glimpse.

"Bout time you got here Fox. What took ya?"

"Sorry Falco, I had to take care of the others. But I'm here now so let's make this quick!" Fox quickly dashed at Glimpse and hit him across his face and stopped next to Falco. Falco also dashed at Glimpse and hit him across the back and stopped where Fox was. Fox and Falco continued this a few more times until Glimpse caught them both by their throats.

"Enough!" Glimpse smashed Falco into the ground and kicked Fox into a tree. Falco swiped at Glimpse's feet and took them out. Before Glimpse could fall to the ground Falco got back up and kicked his gut. Glimpse slid across the ground and hit the tree, gasping for air.

"Fox, paralyze him!" Fox was on his feet and aiming his gun at Glimpse.

"Already on it" Fox pressed a button on his gun and fired three shots that hit his chest. "That should do it" Fox holstered his gun and gasped in shock when he saw Glimpse getting up. "What!?" Glimpse spin dashed Fox into the tree behind him and shot a Chaos Spear at him that knocked him through the tree. Glimpse watched to see if Fox would get back up when Falco hit him in the back with a flying kick. Glimpse rolled forward and got uppercutted by Fox followed by a barrage of kicks and ended with one powerful kick. He flew into Falco who kicked Glimpse upwards. Glimpse spun around, facing the ground, and fired multiple Chaos Spears. Falco kicked his deflector up at the barrage and Fox simply had his surround him. The Chaos Spears were sent back to Glimpse and exploded upon impact. Glimpse fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

"Did we finally calm him down?" Falco approached Glimpse cautiously when he started to glow with a rainbow aura and his eyes became a type of goldish color. "Uh oh"

"Falco get back!" Glimpse slowly stood up as Fox and Falco moved back and took cover behind the trees.

"I've….had…..enough!" Glimpse placed his hand on one of his inhibitor rings but was interrupted by a strong punch to the jaw, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out. Standing above him was a plumber wearing a red hat with an M on it.

"Mario? What are you doing here?" Fox asked as he came out from his cover and Falco lifted Glimpse over his shoulder.

"I was just looking for the Princess when I heard some noise coming from here. I thought that maybe it was Bowser attacking Peach again but instead it's you two fighting this guy" Falco walked over to Fox and turned around to face Mario

"Why aren't you talking like how you usually do?" Falco asked.

"Truth be told, I don't really like it. Plus it's easier this way"

"What do you mean easier?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why I said that last part" Mario scratched his head in confusion when Glimpse started mumbling. "Huh?"

"Cha…*mumbles*"

"What did he say?" Falco asked Fox.

"I don't know, keep quiet" They listened and waited for him to speak again.

"Chaos….Blast" A golden aura surrounded Glimpse and expanded, blowing away Fox, Falco, and Mario. Glimpse stumbled to his feet when an energy beam wrapped around him and flung him into a boulder. Glimpse looked up through blurred eyes and saw a person in high tech armor staring down at him. "Who…" Glimpse tried to move but he couldn't feel anything. "What!?"

"Looks like the paralyzing shots are finally taking affect. Thanks for the assist Samus" Fox said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"No problem, but how could you three let one hedgehog give you so much trouble? He doesn't look so tough" Samus looked at Glimpse while Falco lifted him up again.

"Shut it! It's not my fault that I can't fight at my best because I can't remember anything and a bunch of guys ambush me as soon as I regain consciousness!" Samus stared at Glimpse while the others looked away and Falco just set Glimpse down. "What?"

"I'm a woman" Samus loomed above Glimpse as he stared back at her in shock. "Fox, Falco, Mario, leave him with me; I'll take him to his friends. I just need the location for where he's staying" Fox pulled out a data card and handed it to Samus. She inserted it into her arm and did nothing for a few seconds. She then pulled it out and handed it back to Fox. "I got it. Now all of you get going" All three left with a simple nod and Samus turned her attention back to Glimpse. "Time to educate you on how the world, and me, work" Glimpse had absolutely no idea who this woman was or what she does for a living. But he knew that he was in big trouble.

Sonic was checking out some of the combat areas and was currently at the Battlefield arena. "Wow, this place has got a nice view" While Sonic was looking at the scenery Knuckles flew up to the arena and landed next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, have you remembered anything about that Glimpse guy yet?" Sonic faced him and shook his head.

"I'm still drawing a blank and I even asked those robots. Apparently memory loss happens to everyone who comes here. They don't forget everything but they don't remember much either. They only remember their name, some of their close friends, and some other stuff about their world" Knuckles nodded along with everything that Sonic was saying.

"So basically, just like us?" Sonic nodded. "Great. So should we head back now?" Sonic looked up at the sky and grinned.

"Nah, you go on ahead. I'm gonna hang out here for a little while longer" Knuckles said okay and left, leaving Sonic by himself. For about three seconds. Sonic looked down to earth below him when he saw a shadow becoming bigger. Sonic whipped around and saw Meta Knight flying toward him with his sword drawn. Sonic rolled to the side and saw Meta Knight land right where he stood. Meta quickly pointed his sword at Sonic and stared coldly at the blue hedgehog.

"Nicely dodged. But can you dodge this?" Meta Knight lunged forward with a slash and Sonic rolled underneath it. While Meta was recovering from his miss Sonic made a quick kick at him and knocked him back.

"How'd you like that? Was that dodge good enough for ya?" Meta Knight said nothing as he readied himself again.

"I shall give you my answer if you can best me. Now…prepare yourself!"

***To be Continued***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**En Garde**

**Hello everyone, Gold here with another chapter for you people. Sorry for such the long wait, I have multiple other stories to work on and a life, but no more waiting, let's get to it.**

**We own nothing except our OC's and the plot. Everything else is owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

Both Sonic and Meta Knight ran at each other, Meta Knight readying his sword to slice at the incoming hedgehog. He sliced with a horizontal slice at the speeding hedgehog, but Sonic evaded it by sliding under the blade. As he slid under the blade, he grabbed Meta Knight's foot and tripped him up, and then got back on his feet. With his back facing Meta Knight, who was recovering from tripping, Sonic did a Homing Attack at the caped knight. However, right before Sonic's attack connected, Meta Knight opened his wings and took to the sky, and Sonic hit the ground in his Homing Attack. Sonic came out of the ball to see Meta Knight flying in a wide arc heading toward the ground until he was parallel to the ground with his sword outstretched. Meta Knight started to spin like a drill as he gained velocity toward Sonic. Instead of running away however, Sonic ran at full speed at the drilling knight. Sonic jumped into the air before collision and did a split in the air, the Meta Knight drill going right between his legs. While still in the air, Sonic turned himself around so he would be facing Meta Knight when he landed. When Meta Knight landed on the ground and needed to recover, Sonic went into his ball form and performed a Spin Dash toward Meta Knight. The attack hit perfectly because of Meta Knight having to recover and Meta Knight was hit in the air when the Spin Dash hit him. However, Meta Knight knew how to control himself and opened his wings in the air and preformed the drill move again, hitting Sonic in the back as he came out of the Spin Dash. Meta Knight glided away from Sonic as the hedgehog recovered from the attack. Sonic turned toward his attacker.

"You know, for such a short guy, you do fight big." Sonic taunted the knight.

"My skill is not measured on my stature, hedgehog. I will admit with honor, you do fight well as well." Meta Knight answered, wings still flaring outward.

"Well, thank you, short knight. But, why are you attacking me?" Sonic asked curiously.

"That is none of your business. The only business that you will be dealing with is the tip of my blade. Now stop the talk, and continue." Meta Knight said, finally put his wings back to position.

Sonic shrugged at his answer and ran full steam at the knight. The knight did little, he just stood there, staring at the oncoming hedgehog. But he did have a plan. When Sonic got close to Meta Knight, the knight opened his cape and waved it at Sonic, plunging him into a dark blindness. Sonic frantically looked around his darkened surroundings, looking for the knight that was attacking him.

'I can't see him! I'm a sitting duck out here!', Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic kept looking left and right and every which way, looking for the hidden Meta Knight. Speaking of the knight, Meta Knight came behind him where he wasn't looking. He raised his blade to slice the hedgehog in the back when he wasn't looking. However, he was interrupted when...

"Chaos Spear!"

A spear of Chaos energy flew into the darkness and hit Meta Knight in the back. Sonic's vision came back to him since his attacker was attacked in the middle of the attack. Meta Knight went flying past him as the Chaos Spear hit him in the back. Sonic turned around to see someone unexpected. It was a black hedgehog, with red streaks in his quills. He also had some of those quills pointing up instead of down, red irises, rings on his wrists that looked like they held power in and shoes that looked more like skates.

"Hey, Shads! Awww, you saved me, that must mean you really like me." Sonic said to the hedgehog known as Shadow.

"I've told you not to call me that. And I saved you because most of the time you are the one to get us off this forsaken planet." Shadow spoke in his normal serious and monotone voice.

"I guess you have a point there. I guess I'm just that awesome." Sonic said, gloating a bit.

"What is this? Another hedgehog who disrupts our fight?" Meta Knight said, recovering from the Chaos Spear.

"Oh don't worry shorty knight, if your as good as you say you are, you can beat both of us!" Sonic said, taunting the knight again.

"I don't do two versus one. We fight one on one, or not at all. But rest assured hedgehog, you better be ready." Meta Knight said, pointing his sword at the two hedgehogs, before disappearing with a whoosh of his cape.

"Coward." Shadow said, starting to walk away from Sonic.

"I guess so. Anyways, we should head back to our place to report both about Mr. Short Knight and you arriving here." Sonic suggested.

"Who else is here exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Me, Tails, Knuckles, Gold, and some hedgehog named Glimpse is also supposedly here. I never have heard of him in my life, how about you?" Sonic listed the people from his world that accompanied him.

"Can't say I have heard of this hedgehog." Shadow answered, again in a serious tone.

"Drat. Oh well, let's just go back."

* * *

Samus and Glimpse were walking in the hallways of the facility, talking about some things.

"So...your a woman under that suit?" Glimpse asked curiously.

"For the second time, yes." Samus answered with a sigh, looking at the route they had to take to get to the Sonic room.

"And I'm here, with a bunch of other people that I don't know, and we are fighting in a tournament?" Glimpse asked.

"And unfortunately, that's all we know. Or at least all I know. Tomorrow they are explaining more about it during a meeting, but for now I'm taking you to where you need to be." Samus explained.

Glimpse let that sink in and asked another question, "So, you wear that thing a lot?" he asked.

Samus pointed the cannon on her arm toward Glimpse, and he flinched a little, "You mean this?"

"Y-yes. That." he answered, a bit spooked when she pointed the weapon at him.

"Did you flinch?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, when someone points a weapon at me without any warning or hostility, of course I'm going to flinch. I don't know who to trust now that my memory is blank." Glimpse explained himself.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to trust. Anyways, we are here." Samus said, knocking on the door to the Sonic room.

A voice that was Gold's came from within the room, "Is that the pizza man?!"

"No Gold, there is no pizza man!" a voice that was Tails's said.

"There isn't?! I thought there was!" Knuckles said within the room.

"Please open the door now." Samus said.

The sound of footsteps toward the door came and Tails is the one who opened the door.

"Oh...hello there." Tails said, surprised at the hedgehog and Samus in front of him.

"I'm Samus, nice to meet you three. Anyways, I'm stopping over here to drop off this guy. This is Glimpse." Samus said, slightly pushing Glimpse into the room.

"Okay...then, I'm Tails, nice to meet you, Glimpse." Tails said, offering a handshake to the green hedgehog, but Glimpse only stared at it and Tails took his hand back. "Okay then...Gold, how about you say hello?"

Gold got up from one of the chairs that were available while reading a book and approached Glimpse while still reading his book. Tails snatched the book away from him and closed it, motioning to say hello to the new hedgehog. Gold glared at the fox who took the book away and then looked at Glimpse. When he looked at him, he suddenly got a sharp pain in his head, like a really quick and painful headache. He quickly looked away from the hedgehog, trying to suppress the pain.

"I'm...Gold." he said.

"And its-a-me, Mario!" Someone said behind Samus.

Obviously from the voice and the introduction, it was Mario that was behind her. However, a taller and green looking Mario with an L on his hat was next to Mario.

"And its-a-me, Luigi!" the green man said.

"Alright, alright, nice to meet you two, I'm going for a walk, my head is killing me and there is way too many people in here." Gold said, pushing past the crowd of Samus, Glimpse, Mario and Luigi.

Tails also pushed past the crowd to join Gold on a small walk. He jogged a bit to catch up with the arctic fox and saw that he was holding his head with one of his hands.

"Dude, you alright?" Tails asked his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just got the strangest pain in my head when I looked at Glimpse." Gold explained, still holding his head and closing his eyes.

"Weird. I didn't have that happen to me when I said hello. Well, I hope..." Tails was saying, but stopped when he saw the strangest thing walking toward them.

"You hope what?" Gold asked.

"Don't look now, but there is a cartoon walking towards us." Tails said, staring at a black cartoon looking figure walking toward them, making little noises as it walked toward them.

Gold opened his eyes to see the cartoon stopped in front of them. The cartoon started to wave at them, basically saying hello, which Gold and Tails understood. But then the cartoon started to do strange motions like pull out a pan and flipping sausages and other weird actions. They couldn't understand what he was trying to say, for this was Mr. Game and Watch's way of talking. The cartoon eventually started to walk again down the opposite end of the hallway, leaving the two foxes confused.

"Now THAT made my head hurt, in confusion." Gold said, shaking his head.

"I agree. What I was saying is that I hope we figure out why we don't know that guy and why he doesn't know us. And I wonder what will we find out." Tails finished his sentence from before.

"I wonder too, especially since I got a headache from just looking at the guy." Gold said.

"That could mean he is bad or good."

"Let's pray to Ionia that it is good."

* * *

**And there we go. Some action, Shadow joins in, Gold has a weird headache just from looking at Glimpse, and they meet a weird character. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and I hope you read on. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Gathering**

**We own nothing except our OC's and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Gold and Tails went to New Pork City and saw a giant turtle with spikes, fiery red hair, fangs, claws and horns. Tails put his arm in front of Gold to stop him and pointed above them. Gold looked up and saw the giant monster. "Wow...that is a big turtle. He is like a miniature Godzilla" Tails nodded and they both backed up a little when a monster appeared behind them with razor sharp teeth. They both bumped into them and froze. Gold slowly looked behind him, saw it, and looked forward again. "Tails"

"Yeah Gold?"

"There is a pink monster behind us with razor sharp teeth. And I think I can feel its mouth opening up" The monster tried to bite down on them just as Gold and Tails jumped forward. "Holly crap that thing just tried to eat us!" The monster then disappeared and the foxes breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment the giant turtle dropped down in front of them with his back to them. Tails and Gold backed up until they hit a wall. The turtle turned around and looked at the foxes before him.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I've got a couple spies. Did Fox send you to keep an eye on me?" He inched closer to them, making the fragile platform beneath them tremble.

"Fox didn't send us. we don't even know who you are! Me and my friend here have just got here through some random portal" The turtle looked at them in suspicion before he laughed. "Huh?" Gold shifted his feet in anxiously anticipating a battle.

"Hahahaha! So you small fires are the new meat I've heard about!" Tails and Gold looked at each other with worry.

"Is that a good thing?" Tails asked while moving his hand behind his back and pulled out his arm cannon.

"What do you think? I'm Bowser, the Koopa King!" Bowser pulled his arm back and threw a punch at Gold. He jumped over it and landed on his head, and then jumped off him. Gold landed behind Bowser and he held his hand out in front of him, aiming at Bowser a sphere of energy. Bowser turned around and was going to breathe fire at Gold when Tails hit him in the back with his arm cannon. Bowser whirled around to see Tails fly over him and kick him in the head. Bowser growled in anger as he watched Tails land next to Gold. "That's it, you two are in for a world of hurt!" Bowser Charged forward when someone dashed past Gold and Tails and knocked Bowser back. The person responsible for this was Fox.

"Bowser, you know the rules. No fighting is aloud outside of tournament hours. Leave now or you are disqualified." Bowser glared at Fox and the foxes behind before he turned around and jumped up to the higher platforms, resulting in the three foxes losing sight of him. Fox turned to Tails and Gold. "Sorry about that. That's Bowser, the King of Koopas back in his world, which also happens to be the same world Mario is from"

"Mario? He and his brother paid us a visit back at our room. He knows that guy?" Tails said.

"Yeah but don't get the wrong idea, they are enemies. They can't remember much but they know that they don't like each other. Now I would like you two take this data card," Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out the data card and handed it to Tails. "it contains information on the other competitors. Along with some background information on them and their world based on what the person remembers" They both thanked Fox and went back to their room. When they got there they found Knuckles staring at Glimpse while he polished his sword and while Sonic was sitting in a chair with a bored expression.

"What's going on here?" Gold asked as he and Tails walked into the room.

"Knuckle head here is trying to see if he can remember the knock off here" Sonic said in a tired tone.

"I'm not a knock off! If anyone is a knock off it's that hedgehog named Shadow!" Glimpse polished his sword more but with a frustrated expression.

"Wait, Shadow is here too!?" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah he's sleeping in one of the rooms in here" Knuckles said as he continued to stare at Glimpse.

"Okay. So where did Glimpse get the sword and why does it contain a fragment of the Master Emerald!?" Gold shouted, to which caused Shadow to open the door to his room and grab Gold by the throat.

"I'm trying to sleep Gold!" Gold freed himself from Shadow's grip and gasped for air.

"I don't know, I just know that I have this sword and I keep it somewhere. I just have to focus and I can send it back to where I got it. Same thing for when I want it" Shadow glared at Glimpse and he returned the look with equal hostility. Sensing the hostility coming from the two look-alikes Gold decided to change topics and show everyone the information on the data card.

"Hey guys! Tails got a data card from Fox that has information on the other fighters in the tournament. Show them Tails" Gold nudged him forward and Tails went to the wall in the room that had a small rectangular hole. He slid the card inside and a light came from the wall. It formed a sphere of blue light and inside the sphere was the names of the other fighters. Sonic reached his hand forward and touched the name, Samus Aran. All the other names disappeared and the name he touched moved to the top of the sphere and two images of Samus appeared to the left and rotated. One was of her in her power suit and the other was of her out o it.

"That dude really is a chick!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Told you, blue hedgehog" Glimpse and Shadow said at the same time which caused them to glare at each other.

"I knew she was a woman first"

"She told you, I could tell the moment I saw her"

"How?"

"Simple, I'm very observant and you're a nobody who knows nothing about your life" Glimpse narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"That's it!" Glimpse lunged forward and knocked Shadow down. He pinned Shadow down and punched him across the face a few times before Shadow kicked him off and spin dashed into him, knocking him into the wall.

"Shadow stop!" Knuckles grabbed him from behind and held him back while Gold kept Glimpse back. Sonic got between them looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, don't you think that was a little uncalled for? I get it, you don't like look-alikes. But Glimpse is different. He doesn't have your name and he carries a sword. he may not be a clone of you or an android. So just back off" Shadow glared at Sonic a little bit before he pulled himself free from Knuckles and looked back at holographic screen with frustration still evident on his face. Glimpse also pushed past Gold but was stopped by Sonic so he could whisper to him. "Look, I know your confused and angry and I'm sorry about what Shadow said. But you also need to keep yourself under control or we won't be able to help you get your memory back" Glimpse glared at Sonic and pushed past him. Sonic sighed and went back to his chair and watched what other information there was on Samus. It said that she was a well known bounty hunter and has quite a temper and is usually rough with people. She also hates it when people treat her differently when they find out she's a girl.

"Let's look at someone else now" Knuckles said as he closed the information on Samus and looked for someone else to check out. He clicked on the name Ike and a human with a red cape, blue hair, a leather chest guard, a blue shirt, whitish pats, brown boots, a headband wrapped around his forhead, and gloves with metal plates on his knuckles appeared. There was also a long sword next to him stuck in the ground. "Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. He is a skilled swordsman and possesses great strength. He is rather blunt but treats others fairly and has little love for those who misuse their power" Knuckles read aloud for everyone to hear. Before they could read any more, a R.O.B came in and everyone turned their head towards it.

"It is now time for everyone to meet at the coliseum. It is time for the teams to be announced" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged as they proceeded to leave the room. However, R.O.B stopped Knuckles and Tails. "I'm sorry but only participants may go to the coliseum at this time. You two must stay here"

"Say what!?" Tails grabbed Knuckles shoulder and calmed him down.

"You guys go. Me and Knuckles will stay here and look up some more of the competition while you three are gone" Sonic and Gold nodded and said goodbye while Glimpse and Shadow already left. The robot led them to a room that contained a giant machine.

"Please stand in the center of the machine" The hedgehogs and arctic fox complied with the robot and stood in the center of the machine. They watched R.O.B move over to a console and plug itself into the console and its eyes began to change colors with some words and data moving across. In a flash Sonic, Glimpse, Gold, and Shadow were in a huge floating stadium and were in the stands along with some other people who they assumed were the other fighters. Standing on the stage in the center was Fox and Falco. Fox cleared his throat and spoke into the mike on the device that is on the back of his head.

"Attention Smashers. I am about to announce the rules for the tournament and then I will show the teams," Some murmurs began in the crowd and Fox had to regain their attention. "yes, yes. There will be teams this time. Now lest begin. There will be no stock lives this tournament, no items, and there will be a new attack called the Final Smash. To access this the fighter must be in extreme conditions or through sheer force of will. There will be 12 teams of three and one team can only the fight the same team once. After that, the teams must find a different team to fight. Should you or your team fight the same team or person again then you and your team will have to wait 4 hours before being allowed to fight again. The scoring system is based on wins and losses for the team as a whole. The only way for a team to lose is if all members of the team have been defeated by the team that challenged them. If one member of the team manages to defeat an entire team then it will be counted as a victory for the whole team. Also, there will be no fighting outside of tournament hours. The tournament lasts from 7 in the morning to 11 at night. And if you fight outside of tournament hours then you and your team will be forbidden to fight for the entire day. Now I shall show the teams" Fox gestured to Falco who nodded his head and turned on his communicator.

"Do it" Falco said to the recipient and a holographic list appeared in the middle of the arena for everyone to see. The teams were as follows:

Team 1: Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, and Mario

Team 2: Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Bowser

Team 3: Ganondorf, Pit, and Captain Falcon

Team 4: Luigi, King Dedede, and Snake

Team 5: Shadow, Lucas, and Gold

Team 6: Ice Climbers, Link, and Zelda

Team 7: Ike, Yoshi, and Sonic

Team 8: Olimar, Wario, and Peach

Team 9: Meta Knight, Mr. Game and Watch, and Jigglypuff

Team 10: Glimpse, Marth, and Diddy Kong

Team 11: Ness, R.O.B, and Wolf

Team 12: Kirby, Samus, and Mewtwo

"Those are the teams. You can all head back to your rooms now. The tournament begins tomorrow. Good luck"

***To be Continued***


	6. Chapter 6

**Helllllllo everybody! Gold here for this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation for 10 days! But not much to say here, so let's get to the action.**

**Chapter 6**

**First Fight**

**We own nothing except our OCs and the plot. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

On the Bridge of Eldin, night was starting to fall. The gathering had ended not even ten minutes ago. The rest of the evening was given to the fighters to prepare, relax, and check up on their teammates and the other teams to see who to attack first. The sunset cast a dim orange glow on the Bridge. Suddenly, two figures appeared, one from the right side of the Bridge and one from the left side. On the right side came the giant turtle known as Bowser, or King Koopa if you prefer to call him that, but nonetheless, the turtle started walking with big steps toward the middle of the Bridge just like the the other figure was doing. The other was a man known as the evil Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf. You could almost feel the pull and strength of darkness and evil around him, you could say he was almost breathing darkness. They approached the middle of the Bridge, being careful of the middle since it was known to collapse sometimes. After making sure the grounding was safe, they began to talk.

"And so it has begun." Ganondorf said, looking at the sunset for a brief second before looking back at the King of Koopas. "Have you seen the new competitors yet?"

"I saw them just before the gathering. Two foxes were looking around in New Pork City. They were so small though, I could crush them between my fingers!" Bowser bragged, laughing after he talked.

"Did you look at the fighter bios?" Ganondorf asked.

"Uh...well...does it matter? With us two, we'll crush them all!" Bowser bragged once again.

"Luckily for us, I actually did my research. There's three new competitors. One of those foxes, named Gold, and two hedgehogs that look very similar, named Glimpse and Shadow. Glimpse is the green one and Shadow is the black one. All three control some sort of energy with the fox controlling something different than the two hedgehogs." Ganondorf explained, pacing around a bit.

"Plus we have that other annoying rat, Sonic." Bowser added.

"Right, him too. Shadow and Gold are on the same team. The other two are separated. Speaking of teams, we both have slight problems in them."

"Yeah, I know! Stupid ape and rat on my team, they better not bring me down! If I go down, they go down with me!"

"I'm more worried about the heroism of some of our allies. You have Donkey Kong and I have Pit on my team. We must keep any plans we speak of to ourselves. Also, don't fight any of the newcomers yet. You did send out King Dedede on a scouting mission, correct?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah, I did. Knowing him though, he'll probably hire someone to do it. Or worse."

"We will just have to wait and see. For now, don't worry about the newcomers until we get more intel on them. Just stick to who you would normally fight."

"With pleasure."

* * *

The sliding door to the Mobian room slid open as the four Mobian competitors walked in, three hedgehogs and one fox. Inside the room already were Tails and Knuckles.

"What the hell man! I don't compete?! I'm one of the strongest in this room!" Knuckles complained when the group of four walked in.

"Can it echidna, you weren't chosen, so you don't compete. Get over it." Shadow said coldly, walking into his own room, probably to go to sleep since it was rather late.

"Anyways, how did it go for the rest of you?" Tails asked, ignoring that exchange.

"Well, lucky for me, I get Mister Grump in there..." Gold said sarcastically, pointing to Shadow's room with his thumb.

"I heard that!" A voice yelled from said room.

"And I got someone named Lucas. I'll look him up tomorrow morning, I'm tired." Gold said with a yawn.

"And I got that Ike guy we looked up before the gathering and I got Yoshi. Weird name..." Sonic said, pacing around a bit.

"And I'm gonna guess you are gonna be just as lazy as the lazy fox here and look him up tomorrow?" Tails assumed.

"Hey! I'm not lazy! Just tired!" Gold said into his pillow, already laying down.

"I might take a peek." Sonic said.

"Good. Now I was informed that...oh wait, what about you Glimpse?" Tails said, almost forgetting the third hedgehog.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you people actually care. I'm teamed with Marth and Diddy Kong." Glimpse answered, just standing in the corner with his arms crossed. "I'll look them up in a minute."

"Alright then. Like I was saying, I was informed that tomorrow morning everyone goes to different rooms for just their teams. Luckily for Mister Grump and Lazy Fox here..." Tails continued.

"We heard that!" both Shadow and Gold said at the same time, Shadow in his room and Gold laying down on a couch with his face in a pillow.

"...they get to stay here and their other teammate will come to here. Sonic you are in room 7, meaning you are team 7. And Glimpse, you are in room 10, team 10." Tails continued.

"And what about you two?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, as you can see..." Tails said, holding up a small red and blue card that said 'Visitor' and was attached to a necklace. "We have these Visitor passes. These mean we get to stay in any of the rooms as long as a member from our species is in it."

"Words of advice of here, don't let Knuckles stay with Shadow." Gold said, getting his face out of the pillow for a second.

"Good point." Sonic added.

"Hey!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Anyways, this means we can offer advice and stuff. And I guess that's really it. Tournament starts tomorrow, right?" Tails asked the competitors.

"Yep, and I know just who to fight first." Sonic said walking to his room, not without shooting a glare at Gold.

* * *

It was morning of the next day, the first day of the tournament. In the Mobian room, everyone was still sleeping except for one hedgehog, Sonic. He was quietly and slowly (that was a first for him) getting out of bed and getting ready and eventually started to tip-toe out of the room. The sliding door slid open soundlessly and Sonic stepped out. When the door closed all the way, Sonic ran at his normal supersonic speed down the hallway to find room number seven. He did a quick brake, his shoes screeching a bit until he completely stopped at room number seven. He knocked on the door twice and waited impatiently, tapping his foot as he waited. The door swung open and Sonic ran in, closing the door with a loud slam. After a few murmurs of discussion from inside, the door violently opened again, and the blue blur raced out with a paper in his hand a smirk on his face, heading back to the room he woke up in, room number five. Upon reaching the door, he stuck the paper to the door and chuckled a bit before violently knocking on the door and running away, some dust being kicked.

Inside, the knock mostly woke up everyone in a half-awake state. They all were still in their beds however.

"Who the hell wakes up this early?!" Shadow yelled from his room.

"Who cares! Someone check who knocked!" Knuckles also yelled from his own room, also a bit agitated from being woken up.

"How about you do it, you lazy fool!" Shadow yelled back at Knuckles.

"No! You!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Will one of you two just answer it!" Glimpse now yelled.

"For all that is holy, I got the damn thing!" Gold yelled, propelling himself off the couch he fell asleep on.

After getting up, he shook his head to wake up a bit before walking to the door and opening it. He found that there was no one at the door. However, he did notice that their was a note on the front of the door. He took it off the wall and walked back into the room, the residents inside all awake, but slightly grumpy.

"Who the hell was it? I wanna find them, and beat some sense into them that they don't wake people up this early!" Knuckles said angrily, punching his spiked fists together.

"No one was there. But I can guess who put this note up there. I'll read it." Gold said.

The note said:

_Dear Goldy (I call you that to annoy you, FYI) and other teammates,_

_ Meet me and my team at my old stomping grounds. I'm sure you two know what I mean by that. It's time Goldy and I finish what we were doing before we came here. Let's start this tournament._

_ From, Team Number 7 (but mostly Sonic)_

"Well, it seems that your first fight is today." Tails said, somewhat the least grumpiest there.

"Problem is, we don't have our last teammate." Gold said, throwing the paper into the trash.

And speak of the teammate, he just happened to walk in to his room. It was a boy, with a red and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. His hair is blonde and is stylized in a way. The group of Mobians just stared at the boy and the boy did the same to them.

"...who is that?" Knuckles asked.

"That Knuckles is Lucas. I looked him up last night. You two wanna say hello, or just stand there?" Tails said, introducing them to Lucas.

"Uh...hi." Gold said, offering a handshake but still a bit skeptical.

"You can't be serious. We are teamed with a child?!" Shadow said, surprised and angered at their teammate.

"Actually Shadow, he's quite a bit more special than a normal kid. Could you show us, and by us I mean Knuckles, your PSI powers?" Tails asked, wanting to prove to Shadow.

"Um...ok..." Lucas said hesitantly.

"Wait, what is PSI powers?" Knuckles said, before getting blast away by a energy blast that came from Lucas's hand.

"Whoa. Okay then. Nice to be teamed with you." Gold said, shaking his hand while looking at Knuckles, who had swirls in his eyes on the ground.

"Hmph, I've seen better." Shadow said, crossing his arms and turning around.

"Don't you three have somewhere to be right now?" Glimpse asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. Listen Lucas, we were just challenged by a friend of ours who is in a different team. And I know exactly where they are. So let's go!" Gold said quickly, grabbing Lucas's hand and running out of the room, with Shadow leaving a second later.

* * *

Sonic, the hedgehog we all know, Ike, the swordsman who was talked about before the meeting, and a green dinosaur who was known as Yoshi were waiting on a green grassy field, with sunflowers around, and loop-de-loop in the background, and a post in the middle of the field.

"Yoshiii! (So, they are supposed to be coming here soon?)" Yoshi said...well, he said 'Yoshi' but that is what he meant.

"I seriously still cannot understand what he was saying." Sonic said to the swordsman, pointing toward Yoshi.

"He said 'So, they are supposed to be coming here soon?'" Ike said to Sonic, with his sword planted in the ground.

"Oh, well yes. They are supposed to. How come you can understand him but I can't?" Sonic asked curiously.

"As soon as I heard I was on his team, I started reading the Yoshi dictionary. I'll have to give it to you to read." Ike said.

"Oh, great, reading." Sonic said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Suddenly, a light blue blur came and stopped at the other side of the field. The blur stopped to reveal Gold, with Lucas in tow.

"I've never went so fast in my life..." Lucas said, taking a minute to catch his breath.

"And you think he is fast...wait 'til you see me!" Sonic said from the other side.

"And wait until you've seen me." Shadow said, appearing next to the fox and Lucas.

"Whatever. Anyway, you have authorized this with Fox, correct?" Gold asked.

"Yes we did. Right before we got here. First fight of the tournament. So let's get started." Sonic said, getting a game face on.

Upon hearing those words, Gold ran forward and nailed Sonic in the face with a punch, sending him back a bit. Ike took his sword out of the ground and did a horizontal slash at the fox, and Gold jumped over it and shot an orb of energy at the swordsman. Ike brought his sword from that slash and put it vertically in front of him, blocking the energy. The sword pulsed red when the energy hit, and Ike did a downward slash at Gold, the blade alight with fire. The fox jumped back, avoiding the direct blade, but got a slash on his chest that burned a bit. He was suddenly hit with great force in his side from Sonic in a ball, sending him crashing into the ground a ways away from the two. Meanwhile, Yoshi had run forward at Lucas and stuck his long tongue at the boy. Lucas sidestepped away and performed a PK Freeze on Yoshi's tongue, freezing it for a bit. Lucas slid under the frozen tongue that was suspended in the air, sliding toward Yoshi. When he reached the dinosaur, he spun around, connecting into the dinosaur with his foot. Yoshi's tongue went back into his mouth, but Yoshi tripped. Shadow came from the side and kicked the dinosaur into the air and shot Chaos Spear at him in midair, sending the dinosaur farther away. Back with the others, Gold was getting up from the spin dash from Sonic and received an uppercut from the same hedgehog, going into the sky. Yoshi collided with Gold in midair, causing pain to both of them. However, Yoshi recovered quicker and grabbed Gold with his tongue and swung around, letting Gold down as he descended quickly and hit the ground hard. Yoshi landed and went into an egg, rolling toward Gold, about to squish him under the weight. Lucas, who was a ways away, saw this and shot an orb of PK energy from himself and closed his eyes. He made the orb go behind himself and he hit himself in the back, sending him flying toward the egg that had Yoshi in it. Lucas collided with it head-on, cracking it upon impact, and making Yoshi fly out of it. The egg was very hard however, so after Lucas hit it, he walked around for a bit before falling to the ground, unconscious with a possible skull injury. Shadow was meanwhile dealing with Sonic and Ike, dodging the big swings and slashes from Ike's sword while also keeping up with Sonic. Sonic sent a punch at Shadow's head, but the black hedgehog caught it and put it in front of himself, dragging Sonic a bit. It was just then that Ike sent a bit vertical slash at Shadow, but instead slashed Sonic's arm that Shadow had grabbed. Sonic howled in pain a bit from the slash but recoiled his hand from it, and actually got the punch at Shadow's head. Shadow stumbled back a bit, throwing a stray Chaos Spear in an attempt to hit someone, but missed entirely, it glancing off Ike's sword. Suddenly, Shadow was grabbed from behind by something wet and sticky, Yoshi's tongue. He was pulled back by the tongue and went into Yoshi's mouth. For the sake of you people, I won't describe how Shadow felt when he was literally eaten by the dinosaur. After that process, Yoshi...expelled an egg that happened to have Shadow in it. Sonic ran forward and kicked the egg like a soccer (or football, whatever you say) ball which happened to hit Gold right in the head. It bounced off Gold and went back to the other three. Yoshi grabbed the egg with his tongue and swung around and let go, the egg flying forward again and hitting Gold in the head again. The egg came back and went toward Ike. Ike swung at the egg with his sword ablaze with fire, the egg catching fire when he hit it. It rocketed toward Gold again, hitting him in the head again, cracking this time. Gold was sent into the checkpoint post, hitting the top of the post and falling below it, sitting right underneath it. Shadow popped out of the egg and fell over from getting hit in multiple places from being inside that egg, falling unconscious. The checkpoint post that was above Gold swung around once and hit Gold in the back of the head, making him slouch forward a bit before falling backward, unconscious from the multiple hits to the head.

***To Be Continued***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The First Day of the Tournament**

**We own nothing except our OC's and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

"Well that's that. Not only did I take down Gold, but Shadow too!" Sonic smirked as Gold and his teammates groaned in pain.

"You took them down?" Ike spoke as he moved next to Sonic. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Ike. I just have a lot of history with these guys. They are friends of mine but we fight a lot" Ike nodded silently and looked the unconscious fighters over.

"What are we going to do with them? Can we just leave them here?" At that moment a holographic screen appeared in midair with Fox on it.

"The first victory of the day goes to Sonic, Yoshi, Ike! Congratulations! You may now move on to find another team to challenge. I'll have Falco pick up Shadow, Gold, and Lucas with some ROBs and they will take them back to our medical facility. If they manage to wake up before the day is over then they can get back in the fight. That's all. Good luck you three, you'll need it" Fox logged off and the mercenary and hedgehog looked at each other.

"Well there's your answer skinny" Ike glared at Sonic.

"Look who's talking you walking pin cushion" Ike started to move on with Sonic following behind him with his ears twitching in irritation. Yoshi quickly followed after them and got in between them to make sure there wasn't another argument between the two.

* * *

Glimpse climbed up a freezing mountain with Prince Marth climbing behind and Diddy Kong waiting for them at the top. "How...can...that...monkey...climb...like this!" Glimpse pulled himself up a ledge and turned around to help Marth up.

"I don't know Glimpse but he certainly seems agile. I studied his and your bio so I know that you are both quick. I am fairly quick myself so when we fight I believe we should focus on quick and precise attacks and try to wear our opponents down before we go all out" Glimpse looked at Marth for a second and then he looked up to Diddy.

"Sure. Hey Diddy! What do you see up there?" The monkey looked around for a few seconds before he pointed to facility not too far from Glimpse and Marth.

"I see some people there you guys! I think one of them is Bowser!" Diddy told the two.

"Good work! We'll meet you there!" Glimpse turned to Marth with an eyebrow raised. Marth looked back at him curiously.

"What?"

"How is that monkey talking? Yeah I know I'm a walking talking hedgehog but I know I don't look like them either. He does look like a monkey. Although he does wear a shirt and a hat"

"The answer to that is simple my friend. He can speak for the same reason DK can speak. A translator that we wear in our ears. You put one in your ear too didn't you?"

"No I-" Glimpse stopped when he reached to his left ear and felt something inside it. "What!? When did that get there?"

"You didn't put it in?"

"No. It must have been that blue bird, Falco I think, when I was unconscious"

"There you go then. Although, they don't translate Yoshi's language. It's rather strange"

"Right. Well let's get moving because Diddy is almost at that base already. Now since I know where we're going exactly..."Glimpse grabbed Marth by his cape and shouted "Chaos Control!" In a flash they arrived just as Diddy landed on one of the towers at the base.

"Wow. Neat trick. Too bad I still made it here first!" Diddy boasted.

"Whatever...and it was a tie" Glimpse muttered that last part and got on one bent knee to get a better look at the people below them. The three on the tower saw Bowser and his team staring down Mario and his teammates.

"Diddy Kong isn't that-"

"It's Donkey Kong! I forgot that he's on a team with Bowser" Diddy's eyes lowered and his tail dropped as the two teams on the ground got ready to fight.

"Get ready you fat plumber because I'm finally gonna destroy you!" Bowser breathed some fire at Mario's team and made them jump back.

"I don't think so Bowser! This fight will end the same way as always! Which is me throwing you into something explosive!" Mario lunged forward with his fist pulled back, ready to nail the Koopa King in the jaw when Pikachu intervened with his quick attack. Pikachu hit the plumber in his side which gave Bowser an opening. He pulled his clawed fist back and nailed the mid air plumber in the gut. Mario flew back but was caught by Charizard. The pokemon put Mario down and flew towards Bowser, locking clawed hands with each other and struggling to overpower the other. Mario was about to assist when he saw DK running towards him.

"Watch out!" Lucario suddenly appeared in between them and flung DK over them both while the ape was running towards them. Before DK could hit the ground Lucario quickly dashed under him and thrust his palm forward, knocking him higher into the air. "Now!" Mario understood what Lucario meant so he jumped high into the air and slammed his fist into DK's back. The ape flew back to the ground fast and hit the ground hard.

"Donkey Kong!" Diddy was about leap to his friend's aid when Marth stopped him.

"You can't Diddy Kong. Interrupting a fight between two teams is against the rules. We can only sit and watch" Diddy looked to Marth then to DK. "Besides, he won't die. At the most he will be rendered unconscious"

"Okay. I'll stay here" Meanwhile the battle raged on. DK was already up and was spinning up his punch. Lucario ran forward to attack. DK threw his punch and at the last second Lucario jumped over the attack and jumped off of DK's head. Lucario spun around in midair and shot two aura spheres at DK's back. The attacks connected but he shook them off and whirled around to nail Lucario in the side with the back of his fist. The aura wielding pokemon flew into the wall of the base and went limp as he fell to the ground. DK charged toward him to make sure he was done but was interrupted by when a pokeball landed in front of him and out came Squirtel.

"Come on Squirtel, let's take this big ape down!"

"We'll see about that you pipsqueaks!" DK put his hands together and brought them down on Squirtel. The water type went inside his shell and the force of the attack dazed Squirtel. DK picked him up and threw him into Lucario who was just getting back up.

"Damn it!" Before the Pokemon Trainer was going to bring out another pokemon when DK picked him up and threw him into the tower Glimpse, Marth and Diddy were standing on. The force of the throw was strong enough to destroy the tower.

"Crap! We need to move guys!" Diddy jumped on top of the base before the tower fell apart. Marth used some of the falling debris as stepping stones and landed next to Diddy and Glimpse teleported next to them. "That was close"

"Quiet Diddy and get ready for a fight. Looks like that red guy in the hat is about to go down" Pikachu sent out a bolt of electricity toward Mario. He was about roll around it when Bowser grabbed him from behind, the attack connected and the giant koopa threw Mario above Pikachu. Mario recovered in midair only to be electrocuted. After that he fell to the ground and struggled to pull himself up.

"Hahahaha! Now this is more like it! How does feel you fat piece of trash? To finally know defeat?" Bowser walked over to Mario and raised his foot. "Well?"

"That's enough Bowser. We won" DK spoke as he grabbed Bowser's shoulder. The koopa king glared at him and shrugged him off.

"You want to go too you smelly ape?" DK got ready to fight and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with sparks jumping from his red cheeks.

"Think you can fight us both?" Bowser looked at them both when he felt something grab his tail.

"Huh?" He looked behind him and gasped. Mario started to spin around and around with Bowser, holding him by his tail.

"Remember this Bowser?" Mario slowly moved toward DK and Pikachu as he spinned and caught them in his spinning.

"Not. Again!" Bowser's eyes started spinning and Mario let them go flying into the other tower, almost destroying it. Bowser got back up with stars going around his head. Mario's eyes started to glow gold and a rainbow aura surrounded him.

"It's over!" Mario jumped back and his hands were aflame. He thrust them forward and giant streams of fire came out of them spinning rapidly around, almost like a flaming tornado. Bowser and his team were caught in the attack and were sent off the mountain, destroying the tower in the process. Soon the flames receded and the plumber was taking deep breaths. He was about to collapse when Lucario appeared next to him caught him.

"Easy my friend. I've got you" The Pokemon Trainer staggered over to them and brought back his Squirtel.

"Are you two...okay?"

"Me and Lucario are fine. Although...I guess I could be better" As the three of them talked Glimpse, Marth, and Diddy got ready to attack.

"You two ready?"

"I don't feel right about this. If they were horrid people then I wouldn't mind but I Know they are good people. Especially Mario, he helped me when I first joined this tournament a long time ago"

"Maybe Marth but I don't really like him much right now. He took down DK!"

"Come one Marth. We aren't going to kill them, just knock them out" Marth didn't look sure but he agreed all the same. "Good, now let's take out the kid with those creatures" They all jumped off the top of the base and landed on platform just above Mario and his team. "Diddy, take out the kid"

"Got it" Diddy hopped over the railing and landed on the Pokemon Trainers head.

"What the!?" Diddy jumped off his head and head butted the trainer, knocking the air out of him. The monkey followed up with a backwards cartwheel off of his body, repeatedly hitting his chin and knocking him onto his back.

"No!" Lucario aimed an aura sphere but was slashed at his side by Marth. He dropped Mario as Marth proceeded to slash at him repeatedly. Marth grabbed Lucario and kneed him forward. Lucario staggered backwards and felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head and felt Glimpse's fist connect with his jaw. Glimpse curled up and spin dashed toward Lucario and went up in the air, hitting him repeatedly before he ax kicked him back to the ground. Lucario hit the ground hard and looked up to see Marth pointing his sword at him.

"Please stand down Lucario, the battle is over" Lucario growled in defiance before he quickly placed his palm on Marth's chest and thrust his other hand onto the back of the hand holding Marth, sending a burst of aura out and knocking Marth back. Glimpse was ready to attack again when a yellow cape wrapped around him and spun him around, making him face Mario.

"What the?" Glimpse was knocked off his feet by Mario and the red plumber grabbed him by his feet and spun around before throwing him into Marth. Mario ran forward but got hit in the head by a peanut. He shook his head and looked in the direction of the projectile and saw Diddy Kong coming at him. Mario shot out some fire and Diddy jumped over them and landed on Mario's head and pulled his hat over his eyes. Before Diddy could move Lucario shot a full powered aura to knock Diddy off of Mario. The attack hit its target and Diddy flew across the area and almost flew off the mountain if he hadn't grabbed onto a ledge. Lucario was about to move when Glimpse cut him off and fired a Chaos Spear at him. Lucario dodged but was hit by Glimpse's homing attack, making him slam into the wall. Meanwhile Marth was going to finish Mario before he could pull his hat off.

"Forgive me my friend" Marth pulled his sword back and charged up an attack. Just as Mario pulled his hat off Marth attacked. Mario flew back and was knocked out. "One more to go. But first" Marth ran to Diddy Kong and helped him up. When they turned around they saw Glimpse kick Lucario across the chin and swung his fist into the pokemon's gut. Finally, Glimpse lifted him up and threw him to the ground.

"Done yet?" Glimpse held his hand back and it began to glow with Chaos energy. Lucario stared up at the green hedgehog and began to glow the same way Mario did.

"Not...yet!" Lucario jumped high into the air and aimed his hands at Glimpse.

"Watch out!" Diddy rushed towards Glimpse and tackled him before Lucario fired his attack. But the two were still close enough for force of the attack to blow them into the base, through the metal doors. Lucario began to his giant blast towards Marth, who was at the edge of the mountain.

"Not good" The attack was just a few feet from Marth when it stopped and Lucario fell to the ground. He used up all his energy and hit the ground with a loud thud.

***To be Continued***


End file.
